Seguridad
by SonneKa
Summary: Quería probar algo nuevo. ¿Qué pasaría si el control estaba ahora en manos de Komaeda? Hinata quería mostrarle que confiaba tanto en él como para estar bajo suyo y dejarlo tomar la iniciativa sin dudar ni un segundo en sus acciones. Esa noche, quería que Komaeda tuviera el poder absoluto sobre su cuerpo. [R-18, PWP, lemon KomaHina y HinaKoma][OneShot]


**.**

 **.**

 **Seguridad**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Estás realmente seguro de esto, Hinata-kun? —era ya más o menos la milésima vez que hacía esa pregunta—. Alguien como yo... llevando tal responsabilidad... No creo que merezca tanta esperanza...

—Komaeda... E-Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

Qué incómoda situación, Hinata acarició la pálida mejilla de su novio, notando que su rostro mostraba bastante preocupación. Suspiró, algo resignado.

—Hemos hecho esto mil veces...

—Pero no de _esa_ manera.

El moreno tragó en seco, sintiendo cómo la sangre hervía en su cabeza y se sentía más avergonzado de lo que habría pensado. Claro, comenzaba a ser consciente de su decisión.

Komaeda estaba bajo suyo, como siempre. Si las cosas seguían así, no iban a llegar a nada. Tomó aire profundamente y se apartó del albino, recostándose a su lado. Por supuesto, recibió una mirada un tanto confundida por parte de él.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, seguía sin notarse confiado.

—Sólo... ven aquí... Arriba... —sus peticiones no eran muy sutiles, pero esa era la única forma de hacer que su novio le hiciese caso sin tener que estar preocupándose.

Así, Komaeda se ubicó arriba de Hinata. Este último sonrió de lado y sus manos no tardaron en llegar a la cintura del albino para darle suaves caricias, se encontraba aprisionado entre sus brazos, entre la almohada y su cuerpo. Ahora sabía perfectamente que no habría escapatoria.

—Creo que el que debería estar nervioso aquí soy yo —Hinata rio, buscando hacer que su novio se relajara un poco.

—Lo sé, pero... —Komaeda llevó una de sus manos al rostro del moreno, trazando recorrido desde las mejillas hasta su cabello. Luego suspiró, como si intentara liberarse de alguna clase de pesar en su interior—, ¿y si hago algo mal?

—Hago esto porque quiero que tengas más seguridad en ti mismo, ¿sabes? —era vergonzoso admitirlo, pero lo que iba a aclarar después era incluso peor—. Además... Q-Quiero saber qué se siente...

No sólo él mismo estaba nervioso y avergonzado, sino que incluso las mejillas de Komaeda se habían teñido de un tenue rojo. No era la primera vez que se encontraban en esa situación: recostados en la cama sólo vistiendo ropa interior. Y tampoco era la primera vez que su intimidad saldría a la luz, la noción de sexo no era algo nuevo para ellos.

Sin embargo, sí era nuevo lo que Hinata había propuesto aquella vez.

Parecía ser una ley hasta ese día; ambos tirados en la cama, pensando en cosas que tenían muy poca relación con dormir, y Hinata tomando total control —o lo mejor que podía— de la situación. Innumerables veces se había aventurado en hacerle sentir placer a su novio, estando dentro de él pensaba que realmente lo tenía bajo su total dominio y, de esa manera, Komaeda podía disfrutar y gemir descontroladamente sin siquiera preocuparse por lo que tendría que hacer después. Al fin y al cabo, Hinata era el que se ocupaba de que todo saliera bien, y siempre lo hacía.

Pero, esta vez, el moreno quería probar algo nuevo. ¿Qué pasaría si el control estaba ahora en manos de Komaeda? Hinata quería mostrarle que confiaba tanto en él como para estar bajo suyo y dejarlo tomar la iniciativa sin dudar ni un segundo en sus acciones.

Esa noche, quería que Komaeda tuviera el poder absoluto sobre su cuerpo.

—Ven... Creo que ya hemos hablado mucho —esperaba que la única iniciativa que él fuera a tomar durante el acto fuese aquel beso que había iniciado con el albino.

Sus bocas se saboreaban, desesperadas y deseosas por contacto. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que los besos de esa índole lograban calmar a su novio, sabía que Komaeda se adaptaría a la situación tan pronto como sus lenguas comenzaran a jugar, entrelazándose.

Y lo conocía tan bien, porque así fue. Casi da un salto cuando sintió los finos y largos dedos de Komaeda recorriendo la longitud de su erección por sobre sus bóxers. Hinata a esas alturas de su relación ya no podía sentirse avergonzado por aquella acción.

Era algo mágico. Aunque Komaeda lo negara, él parecía ser un experto en saber dónde debía tocar. Quizás aquello era parte de su suerte también.

Hinata seguía besando con lujuria a su novio mientras éste comenzaba a llevar su mano dentro de la ropa interior del otro. Sintió electricidad recorrer su espalda, a causa del calor de su cuerpo chocando con la frialdad de los dedos de Komaeda. De nuevo, era mágico.

—¿P-Puedo tocarte también? —preguntó el moreno en medio de jadeos, como si siquiera hiciera falta preguntar, mientras cortaba el beso entre ambos y comenzaba a sentir el vacío que aquello dejaba en su boca. Komaeda simplemente asintió, la preocupación en su rostro pronto sería reemplazada por placer.

Apenas rozó sobre la ropa la erección de Komaeda, ésta dio un respingo y el afortunado ahogó un gemido. Hinata rio un poco mientras seguía con su tarea, bajando la ropa interior del otro y comenzando a masturbarlo, intentaba no ir muy rápido de todas formas.

En algún punto seguía teniendo el control, porque sus iniciativas incentivaban a Komaeda a avanzar. Debía haberlo esperado, sus roles cambiados no haría que sus actitudes cambiaran. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que pronto su novio fuera a conseguir la confianza suficiente como para seguir adelante sin la necesidad de que Hinata tuviera el total control de la situación.

Sólo había que tener esperanza.

Sus jadeos se intensificaron, Komaeda le hacía ver las estrellas cada vez que lo tocaba de esa forma. Hinata esperaba el poder hacerlo sentir de la misma manera; masturbándolo lentamente, sin tener prisas y disfrutando la situación al máximo. Le gustaba demasiado hacerlo, era entretenido y muy gratificante. Incluso llegó a bajar la mano lo suficiente como para jugar un poco con sus testículos. Komaeda ya no podía ahogar sus gemidos, instintivamente soltó uno muy claro y alto. Melodía para los oídos de Hinata, pero...

 _No hagas eso..._

 _¿Acaso estás provocándome para que volvamos a lo de siempre?_

Hinata tiró aquellos impulsivos pensamientos lejos, debía concentrarse en otras cosas. Sin embargo, había otras maneras de hacer sentir bien a Komaeda sin tener que llegar a _aquel_ punto.

Básicamente tomó a su novio de las caderas y lo atrajo más cerca de él. No recordaba haber hecho algo así antes, quizás aquello contaba como romper la rutina también.

Su rostro no estaba lejos de la prominente erección de Komaeda, así que ni lo pensó dos veces antes de introducirla dentro de su boca.

No era como si no disfrutara ese tipo de contacto, pero no solía darse de esa manera. Recordaba la bella y aparentemente inocente mirada de Komaeda cada vez que tomaba su erección y la lamia cual paleta acaramelada. Amaba tomarlo de su abundante y desordenada cabellera, marcando el ritmo de los movimientos adecuados para el placer de ambos. Sin embargo, el ser él el protagonista de algo así se le hacía extraño, pero los gemidos ahora incesantes de Komaeda hacían que aquel pequeño sacrificio valiera la pena.

Después de todo, tenía una etapa peor por superar todavía…

Sintió la mano del albino posarse sobre su nuca, pero no parecía moverla. Hinata decidió tener un poco de paciencia, tomando la longitud de su novio y saboreando con su lengua la punta de ésta, podía sentir el sabor del líquido pre seminal haciéndose notar. Las piernas de Komaeda temblaban un poco, y Hinata no sabía cómo contener la risa. Obviamente, Komaeda parecía seguir sin estar interesado en tomar mucha iniciativa y estaba conteniéndose demasiado.

Hasta que, inesperadamente, Hinata sintió un leve empujón que lo obligó a tomar más profundamente la erección del otro. Sin exagerar, creía que iba a ahogarse. Incluso levantó la vista, confundido, encontrándose con que Komaeda lo estaba observando con una mirada algo lánguida, como si ya estuviera demasiado complacido como para seguir mostrándose preocupado.

—H-Hinata-kun... M-Muévete... —al fin escuchó lo que venía esperando desde un principio: Komaeda buscando un mínimo control de la situación.

Sus deseos fueron órdenes y pronto Hinata se estaba encargando de dar su mejor esfuerzo en hacer sentir bien a su novio, deleitándose con aquellos melodiosos gemidos que tanto amaba y nunca se cansaría de escuchar. Incluso Komaeda comenzó a mover tímidamente sus caderas, hasta que la vergüenza se terminó desvaneciendo y las embestidas se hicieron un poco más rápidas, aunque Hinata no sintiera que fueran tan bruscas como las que él acostumbraba a hacer...

—Creo que... voy a...

 _No. No. No. No. No._

Hinata se apartó de la erección de su novio, todavía era muy pronto como para que todo acabara. Seguramente que Komaeda habría deseado que eso sucediera, así se ahorraría lo más difícil para ambos.

Sin embargo...

Hinata extendió el brazo hasta llegar al cajón de la mesa de luz junto a la cama, sacando de allí el pequeño tarro de lubricante que tan acostumbrados estaban a usar. Pudo incluso sentir cómo Komaeda tragaba en seco, y Hinata no podía reírse de eso porque, simplemente, estaba igual o más nervioso que él.

—No sé... No sé si sería lo mejor, Hinata-kun —lo poco que Komaeda se había soltado parecía haberse perdido con la presencia del lubricante en escena.

—Lo has hecho bien, ¿sabes? Confío en ti.

Le sonrió y llevó su mano la mejilla del albino, mirándolo fijamente unos segundos antes de darle un fugaz beso. Acto seguido, abrió el tarro de lubricante.

—E-Estoy más nervioso que tú... ¡y no es porque tenga miedo! Sólo... Es nuevo, es normal —Hinata admitió.

Pensaba que si ambos estaban en la misma situación, entonces Komaeda no debería tener razones para sentirse asustado. Y quizás haberlo dicho llegó a funcionar un poco, porque pronto Komaeda estaba quitándole la ropa interior completamente. Hinata jamás se había sentido tan expuesto, le costaba un poco abrir las piernas aunque fuera un poco. De todos modos, el pensar en Komaeda siempre tan expuesto ante él en esa misma situación le hizo darse cuenta de que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Esperaba que su novio estuviera pensando cosas similares.

Komaeda entonces cubrió sus dedos de lubricante y, antes de proseguir, miró a Hinata algo preocupado.

—Si no te apresuras voy a estar más nervioso. Sólo tranquilízate, ¿sí? —Hinata jamás había demostrado tanta paciencia cuando se trataba de sexo, pero ante esa circunstancia era prácticamente imposible. Komaeda asintió y le sonrió. Extrañaba ver al albino hacer eso, pero al menos logró reconfortarlo bastante.

—Lo siento, Hinata-kun.

El aludido cerró los ojos, y abrazó el cuello de su novio como si su vida dependiera de ello. A esas alturas, estaba comenzando a pensar que era así. Enseguida, una gran incomodidad se hizo notar en su zona baja, incluso tuvo que ahogar un grito. Instintivamente besó a Komaeda, aquello probablemente haría que el dolor se apaciguase un poco. No sólo para él, sino para ambos.

Los dedos de Komaeda eran largos y finos, Hinata lo podía notar perfectamente, aunque incluso siendo así fuese algo doloroso. Era molesto, debía admitir que no le estaba agradando mucho la situación. Sin embargo, besar con pasión la boca de su novio ayudaba a que todo fuera más fácil y que, al final, dejara de sentir molestia.

Komaeda comenzó a mover su mano dando lentas embestidas, a veces trazando círculos, haciendo que el interior de Hinata se acostumbrara a la intrusión. Así, el dolor se fue desvaneciendo para darle lugar una sensación que jamás habría creído poder sentir.

Se separó de la boca de Komaeda y dejó escapar el aire que parecía venir aguantando hacía años. Sabía que, incluso en ese estado, no podría ser ruidoso como Komaeda, eso simplemente no era lo suyo. Pero sí que le era imposible contener los jadeos y los profundos suspiros que aquella nueva experiencia le estaba provocando.

Luego pareció que la molestia había vuelto, Komaeda había sumado otro dedo dentro de él y Hinata no tenía otra opción que abrir un poco más las piernas. Lo que había sentido antes ahora se duplicaba, ya no se trataba de dolor. Sino que...

—A-Ah... K-Komaeda...

No había podido controlarse, el albino había podido llegar hasta un punto en su interior que le había dado un choque eléctrico de placer. Quería más de eso, nunca habría creído que aquello se sentiría tan bien.

—V-Vuélvelo a hacer...

Hinata levantó sus caderas apenas Komaeda hizo caso a su petición. Nuevamente, el éxtasis era innegable. ¿Dolor? ¿Qué era eso? Ya no cabía lugar para aquella palabra en su vocabulario.

Pero, de repente, sintió un gran vacío. Komaeda quitado sus dedos de aquella zona y Hinata, algo ido, intentaba saber si algo malo había sucedido. Tratándose de Komaeda, aquella opción era bastante posible. Aunque, al final, se encontró con algo que le costaría asimilar luego.

—¿Vas a...? —Komaeda asintió, tomando su erección y cubriéndola en lubricante. Debía admitir que sin la ayuda de aquello las cosas se habrían puesto verdaderamente complicadas.

—Lo siento mucho... —otra vez, no tenía por qué disculparse pero lo hacía.

—No tienes q…

O, quizás... sí tenía una razón.

Hinata se aferró a la espalda de Komaeda y en el momento que la intrusión comenzó tuvo que ahogar un grito. Sí, el dolor volvía. Sabía que estaba clavando sus uñas en la espalda del otro, mientras escondía el rostro en el hueco de su hombro, pero no podía evitarlo. Al final incluso gruñó, pensando que Komaeda sufría esa misma sensación varias veces a la semana. De verdad admiraba su valentía, Hinata creía que no aguantaría mucho más.

De todas formas, una vez que el albino logró estar adentro las cosas comenzaron a calmarse. Miró a Hinata unos segundos, seguramente preguntándose si había hecho las cosas bien o mal, y tan pronto como Hinata asintió denotando que ya se encontraba bien, comenzó a moverse lo más lento posible.

Komaeda volvía a intentar ocultar sus gemidos, era tan usual de él hacerlo, pero no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse y, a medida que el ritmo aceleraba, su voz iba dejándose escuchar cada vez más. En cambio, Hinata se había sentido algo incómodo en un principio, además de adolorido, aunque sabía que aquello no tardaría en cambiar.

Nuevamente, Komaeda estaba empezando a rozar aquel punto que Hinata había definido como mágico, incluso sus piernas temblaban. Decidió levantar las caderas un poco para jugar con las posibilidades de sensaciones, y no se arrepintió en lo absoluto.

—K-Komaeda, muévete... M-Más rápido... Por favor...

Se sentía tan fuera de sí, no había lugar para la humillación que esas palabras guardaban. De todas formas, el albino lo obedeció y aceleró más aún el ritmo. El interior de Hinata seguro que era estrecho pero se acomodaba bien a los movimientos de Komaeda, comenzaba a entrar en consciencia de que él estaba adentro suyo, que le estaba haciendo sentir miles de cosas que jamás habría imaginado.

Y cuando pensaba que no podía ir mejor, Komaeda volvió a tomar su erección para comenzar a masturbarla otra vez. Hinata no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le hacía falta aquel contacto, se había concentrado demasiado en otras cuestiones...

Ahora el placer se multiplicaba infinitamente y no quería abandonar aquella sensación nunca.

—Aah... Eres demasiado bueno, N-Nagito... —jadeaba o... ¿aquellos eran gemidos? Ya no sabía diferenciarlos, estaba perdido.

—Tú eres mucho mejor... Hajime... —Komaeda seguía manteniendo el ritmo, se podía notar que sus piernas también temblaban—. V-Voy a... Voy...

Y no pudo terminar de hablar, lo último que Hinata sintió fue la calidez que aquel avisado líquido viscoso le hacía sentir en su interior. Fue un sentimiento tan extraño y a la vez tan placentero que, pronto, él se estaba corriendo también.

Komaeda se relamió los dedos, sonriéndole a Hinata como si ya realmente no hubiese lugar para la preocupación. Al fin y al cabo, todo había terminado ya… ¿verdad?

Mientras tanto Hinata seguía recostado, con la vista hacia el techo como si éste fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Estaba volviendo a la realidad, o al menos lo intentaba. De todas formas, tan pronto como vio a Komaeda volverle a sonreír mientras se relamía los labios de forma seductora, bajó al planeta Tierra.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata-kun? —el albino preguntó, mientras se acercaba a él para besarlo en los labios. Un suave y lento contacto entre sus bocas, movimiento que denotaba cansancio pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba lleno de ternura.

—Creo que sí… ¿Ves? N-No tenías de qué preocuparte —extendió el brazo para acariciar la mejilla de Komaeda, tan delicada. Su mirada seguía siendo dulce incluso después de aquel acto tan poco inocente.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

Amagó a sentarse en la cama y ahí fue cuando lo notó, el dolor en sus caderas. Komaeda rio un poco, seguramente ya venía acostumbrado a eso, Hinata ya no tenía ninguna respuesta para darle. Al menos podía hacerse ver que Komaeda no se estaba sintiendo mal consigo mismo, lo cual había sido la finalidad de todo al fin y al cabo.

Además, Hinata sabía que el dolor se iría tarde o temprano, no debía preocuparse sobre eso. Aunque, debía admitir, no se sentía muy cómodo con el hecho de que Komaeda se había corrido adentro suyo. Podía sentir la viscosidad entre sus piernas y no creía poder ignorarlo.

—Creo que debería ducharme… —advirtió y, haciendo caso omiso a las molestias que estaba sintiendo, se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Poco le importó no tener ropa puesta, como si Komaeda nunca lo hubiera visto así.

—Voy a ir contigo.

—¿Por qué? —no esperaba que el albino lo siguiera.

—Sólo… ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?

Cuando se trataba de Komaeda haciendo peticiones, era muy difícil negárselas. El suertudo se las apañaba constantemente para salir vencedor, a pesar de la mirada inocente que siempre hacía a la hora de convencer a Hinata, incluso si este último sabía perfectamente cómo iba a terminar todo si le seguía la corriente.

No tenía remedio, sonrió de lado y asintió. Komaeda parecía niño en una confitería, un poco más y saltaba de felicidad. Quizás eran esas cosas tontas e infantiles las que Hinata amaba por sobre todo de su novio, no había nada que amara más que verlo feliz. Aunque lo viviese negando, él se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo.

Pronto ambos estaban dentro de la ducha, obviamente no era su primera vez tomando una juntos. El tibio caer del agua hacía que las pocas tensiones que Hinata tenía en el cuerpo desaparecieran y, no sólo eso ayudaba, también tenía a Nagito en frente suyo.

Si había otra cosa que él también amaba sobre su novio, era cómo lucía su rostro cuando los mechones de cabello no se encontraban en el medio. La palidez de su piel haciendo contraste con el verde claro de sus ojos, y el mismo cabello echado hacia atrás se veía extraordinariamente sensual. Hinata tenía cierto miedo de volver a tener una erección, incluso si hasta parecía imposible, así que prefirió concentrarse en echarse champú en el cabello y, de paso, haría lo mismo con el de Komaeda.

El albino cerró los ojos y dejó que su novio le masajeara el cuero cabelludo, ambos disfrutaron aquello. Hinata adoraba la textura del pelo de Komaeda, y éste se deleitaba con las caricias al mismo tiempo. Una vez enjuagada la espuma, el moreno se inclinó para darle un húmedo beso a los labios de su novio. Y mientras sus lenguas entrelazadas jugaban entre ellas, Hinata tomaba por la cintura a Komaeda para mantenerlo lo más cerca de él posible, entonces el albino no dudó en rodear el cuello del otro con los brazos.

El total contacto entre sus pieles, sumado al caer del agua tibia por sobre ellos, sólo les daba ganas de no salir de allí nunca. Komaeda suspiró en el medio del beso tan pronto como la mano de Hinata se fue acercando a su zona baja.

—Hinata-kun… —una vez rompiendo con la unión entre sus labios, le susurró su nombre al oído. Prosiguió a morderle el lóbulo, haciendo al aludido estremecerse.

—¿No crees que ya hemos tenido suficiente, Komaeda…? —le susurró también, a la vez que le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla al albino. Este último simplemente hizo una mueca de desilusión, uno de sus tan usuales pucheros. Seguía siendo igual de persistente que siempre.

Hinata no le dio mucha importancia a lo provocativo que podía llegar a ser Komaeda, intentó terminar de ducharse para poder finalmente salir de allí y, luego, poder intentar dormir. Sin embargo, era probable que sus planes se arruinasen.

Mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello, notó cómo Komaeda salió del baño vistiendo absolutamente nada y, acto seguido, se dejó caer en la cama. Entonces… ¿el juego no había terminado?

—¿No vas a vestirte? Te vas a enfermar… —Hinata siempre intentaba evitar que algo malo le sucediera a su novio, incluso algo tan simple como un resfriado. Y, de vez en cuando, era difícil convencerlo.

—Estoy bien, Hinata-kun...

 _Sé perfectamente lo que quieres… ¿Crees que no te conozco lo suficiente?_

El moreno suspiró y salió del baño usando solamente ropa interior. Se sentía limpio y fresco, era el perfecto momento para tirarse a dormir. Komaeda se había metido bajo las sábanas, pero no lucía con muchas ganas de descansar…

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —como para que el albino llegase a preguntar aquello, la cara de Hinata debía tener un muy notable ceño fruncido.

—Es sólo que… ¿quieres…? ¿Todavía? —era tan vergonzoso hablar del tema que Hinata no pudo evitar en esos momentos la pequeña carcajada que se escapó de su boca.

—Es algo tan patético de mi parte, ¿verdad? —se recostó sobre su estómago, las sábanas cubrían hasta un punto por debajo de sus caderas y, sinceramente, no le dejaba mucho lugar a la imaginación de Hinata. Komaeda se aferró a la almohada y, apoyando ambos brazos sobre ella, recostó su cabeza allí mientras observaba fijamente a su novio. Volvía a tener la misma mirada llena de preocupación que hacía no más de una hora había mostrado—. Estaba tan nervioso que… bueno…

—¿N-No te ha gustado? —Hinata inquirió, interrumpiéndolo, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Procuraba no ver más allá de su cintura, la curva que la sábana hacía un poco más debajo de ella no le estaba haciendo pensar muy claramente. Rápido, llevó la vista hacia los ojos del otro, ahora él mostrándose preocupado también—. Bueno, pues… Lo siento si hay algo que no te haya gus…

—No es eso, Hinata-kun… Es imposible que haya sido tu culpa —rio con nerviosismo—. Tu esperanza brilló como nunca antes, ¿sabes? Así que… es todo culpa mía.

—Ey, no tienes que preocuparte —acarició su húmedo y enrulado cabello, el cual amagaba cubrir la cara del albino pero, simplemente, Hinata no quería que eso sucediera y lo apartó de allí—. Era tu primera vez haciéndolo así… _Nuestra_ primera vez… Así que no importa.

Sus mejillas seguramente que estaban encendidas en rojo, pero debía hablar de forma clara y concisa si quería retener la atención de Komaeda de forma positiva. Este último lo seguía observando con aquella dulce mirada, sus ojos verdes grisáceos se hacían notar con mucha claridad.

—La próxima vez será más sencillo —Hinata concluyó.

—¿Aceptarías hacer eso… otra vez? —Komaeda se sorprendió, haciendo que el otro tragase en seco.

—S-Sí… ¿Por qué no? —pensaba que lo más probable sería que, luego de esa charla, Komaeda cayera en un sueño muy profundo, así que Hinata no dudó en recostarse a su lado bajo las sábanas en busca de dormir finalmente. El albino pronto se apegó a él y, así, las cosas parecían marchar de lo más perfectas—. Pero será otro día…

Komaeda bufó, echándose sobre el pecho de Hinata y besándolo en los labios nuevamente. Incontables veces hacían eso, si les pagaran por sus besos seguramente serían millonarios.

De todas formas, el tierno momento cambió de índole cuando Hinata comenzó a sentir el cuerpo de Komaeda presionándose contra el suyo, mientras sus caderas se movían cautelosamente. Como si su actual contacto no fuese suficiente, como si no hubieran tenido suficiente con lo anterior.

Bueno, antes Hinata había tenido que empujar un poco al nervioso albino a comenzar. Pero, ahora, la situación parecía ser toda la contraria, Komaeda había recuperado la seguridad que los nervios de antes le habían impedido demostrar.

Por ende... ¿Hinata tenía derecho a negarle un poco de diversión ahora?

Decidió dejar de pensar por unos minutos y llevó sus manos hacia la cintura del albino, comenzando a bajar su mano mientras acariciaba su suave y delicada piel. No podía negar que el cuerpo de Komaeda tenía unos muy buenos atributos, era presa de su encanto en el cien por ciento de los casos. Y esta vez no era la excepción, incluso podía darse cuenta de la erección formándose en su entrepierna. Komaeda lo tenía hechizado.

—Eres de verdad persistente, ¿sabes? —Hinata dijo, casi susurrando. Mientras llevaba a Komaeda a situarse completamente sobre él, a la vez que mantenía ambas manos en las delgadas caderas del otro.

—Eso es algo malo, ¿no? —el albino respondió, su mirada notándose perdida y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Hinata siquiera pudo reconocer si lo que había dicho era en plan de auto desprecio. No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, era momento de dejar de hablar.

—No digas tonterías.

Se levantó, quedándose sentado con un completamente desnudo Komaeda en su regazo. Un nuevo beso había iniciado, uno muy desordenado y apasionado. La saliva se escapaba de sus bocas a medida que iban profundizando el contacto entre sus labios, pero no les importaba aquello. Nuevamente, se encontraban perdidos en manos del otro. Komaeda llevó en un principio sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hinata, pero pronto estaba recorriendo con sus manos el torso desnudo del moreno, hasta llegar a su rostro. Como si hiciese falta una prueba de que lo que estaba sucediendo era real, que la lujuria que ambos estaban sintiendo era algo verdadero.

Apenas sus bocas se separaron, Hinata atacó el cuello del otro. Y, aunque no había pasado mucho de la última vez, al escuchar los melodiosos gemidos de Komaeda, comparables con un ronroneo, no podía evitar sentirse en las nubes. Succionaba la piel del delicado cuello del otro, sus clavículas bien marcadas también. Si fuese por él, Hinata besaría cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Komaeda, deleitándose con cada una de ellas. Simplemente, el cuerpo de su novio era arte para sus ojos.

De repente, sin darle mucho tiempo de reaccionar, Komaeda se apartó de él. Pero eso no quería decir que las cosas hubieran terminado, sino que todo lo contrario: recién era el comienzo.

Parecía tan desesperado, aunque aquella palabra no fuera la favorita del albino. Le costó menos de dos segundos hacer a un lado la ropa interior de Hinata para poder comenzar a jugar con su palpitante erección. Ni él mismo lo podía creer, hacía no mucho se había corrido y ahora sentía que habían pasado años de eso. En fin, era la magia de Komaeda tocándolo, no había mucho más por aclarar.

El afortunado siquiera tuvo que pasar por la etapa de masturbarlo, directamente llevó su boca a la entrepierna del otro, tomando su longitud por completo de un solo intento. Hinata gimió, llevando su mano a la todavía mojada cabellera del albino y aún manteniendo el cabello apartado de su rostro. Komaeda levantó la vista, se veía tan inocente, incluso si estaba recorriendo con la lengua lentamente su erección.

—Ahh... Eres el mejor en esto, ¿sabes? —siempre buscaba la oportunidad de elogiar a su novio, incluso si la situación fuera algo vergonzosa. Sabía que Komaeda necesitaba de aquella seguridad que poco a poco se iba ganando. Al menos, se veía bastante más seguro de sus acciones ahora que antes...

Hinata mantuvo la cabeza de Komaeda firme gracias al agarre en su cabello y, despacio, comenzó a dar suaves embestidas dentro de la boca del otro. El albino obedeció a quedarse quieto, rodando los ojos, inundado de placer. Su lengua, mientras tanto, jugaba con la punta de la erección de Hinata, enviándole pequeños espasmos de placer.

Pronto el moreno se dio cuenta de que era momento de dejar aquello, todavía no quería correrse. La boca de su novio soltó su virilidad, emitiendo un sonido tan adorable como un simple " _pop_ ". Hinata sonrió mientras volvía la vista a Komaeda, en busca de un nuevo beso. Sin embargo, tuvo una mejor idea.

—Date vuelta —Hinata ordenó.

—Mm...

Aquella no era una petición nueva y, ante ella, Komaeda sabía perfectamente qué hacer: alejarse un poco de Hinata, para posicionarse de una forma bastante vergonzosa. Boca abajo, peso sostenido por sus brazos y rodillas, mientras elevaba sus caderas, exponiéndose completamente a su novio.

Giró la cabeza un poco, aunque Hinata preferiría que se quedase mirando hacia el frente para pasar por menos vergüenza. De todas formas, era momento de no darle tanta importancia a eso. Ya era demasiado tarde para esa clase de arrepentimientos.

El moreno tomó a Komaeda por sus glúteos, jugando con su suave y perfectamente redonda forma antes de separarlos un poco y, finalmente, llevar su boca hacia la entrada del otro.

—Aah... ¿¡H-Hinata!? —el albino soltó un gemido que denotaba inquietud, seguramente había vuelto a girar para poder ver con sus propios ojos lo que el moreno se había atrevido a hacer.

Pero a este último no le importó en lo absoluto, dando suaves besos a aquella zona tan íntima que el albino le ofrecía, y luego trazando círculos allí con su lengua. Sus manos se mantenían sosteniendo firmemente los glúteos de su novio, masajeándolos con los dedos.

Komaeda gemía y arqueaba la espalda de vez en cuando, dándole lugar a Hinata para logar estimular mejor la zona.

—H-Hinata... Mm... —sus piernas se abrían cada vez más, parecía ser insaciable.

El aludido simplemente se apartó un poco de la zona, suspirando sobre ella y dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva allí. Incluso con esas simples acciones las piernas de Komaeda parecían flaquear de debilidad. Hinata sonrió de lado y se apartó de allí, nuevamente yendo a buscar el tarro de lubricante. Habían comprado el pobre envase hacía dos semanas y ya iba por la mitad, quizás deberían controlarse un poco...

Komaeda seguía en la misma posición que antes, y Hinata se veía provocado cada vez más por aquella sumisión. Cubrió sus dedos de lubricante y no tardó en introducir el primero dentro del albino. Otra vez, sus gemidos se hicieron escuchar.

La zona estaba completamente preparada de antemano, Komaeda ya estaba acostumbrado a Hinata siendo intruso de su cuerpo. Así que el moreno agregó otro dedo más enseguida, causando que su novio se estremeciera muchísimo más ante el tacto. Y eso que todavía no había llegado _allí_...

Conocía tan bien el cuerpo de Komaeda, incluso el ángulo exacto para hacerlo enloquecer con sólo unos simples dedos. Un grito fue ahogado por el albino, y Hinata supo que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

—A-Ahí... Sigue...

Por supuesto que le haría caso, amaba jugar con el placer. ¿Cómo no amar la cara en pleno éxtasis de Komaeda mientras jugaba con su cuerpo? Era uno de esos lujos que Hinata agradecía poder darse.

Pronto también estaba tomando la palpitante erección del albino, masturbándola al ritmo de las embestidas de sus dedos dentro de él.

-Ahh... V-Voy a venirme, Hajime...

Obviamente no iba a dejarlo, sus súplicas no tenían poder en esa situación. Quitó ambas manos del ardiente cuerpo de Komaeda, y prosiguió a cubrir su propia erección en lubricante. Ni siquiera avisó de su intrusión, el albino debería haberlo visto venir, y no tardó en introducirse completamente en su interior.

—Es... Es tan grande, Hajime... —tal y como él le hacía elogios a Komaeda, este último no se quedaba atrás.

Hinata comenzó a moverse, pretendía no ir muy rápido pero no podía evitarlo, la posición se le hacía demasiado cómoda. Tomó las caderas de Komaeda y así tenía el control de las embestidas, yendo al ritmo que el afortunado gemía y le hacía saber a Hinata lo mucho que estaba disfrutando todo eso. El moreno iba apresurado, no tenía suficiente paciencia para la lentitud y la suavidad. De todas formas, cuando comenzó a sentir que estaba por llegar al final, se apartó de su novio. Todavía no quería que todo acabara.

Sonaba tan irónico. Después de todo, ¿acaso no había intentado convencer a Komaeda de que fueran a descansar antes? En cualquier caso, las hormonas habían actuado y simplemente era momento de disfrutar.

Se recostó sobre el colchón y Komaeda se le quedó viendo, confundido.

—¿Sucede algo? —incluso llegó a preguntar.

—Ven aquí, arriba mío... —lo invitó y el albino obedeció. Piernas a los costados del moreno y su entrada rozando extrañamente la erección del otro.

Hinata temía que lo que quería hacer fuera a terminar siendo muy complicado. Pero, con lo fácil que era llegar a estar dentro de Komaeda después de tanta preparación, no le costó entrar en él nuevamente.

Otra vez, volvía a marcar el ritmo de sus movimientos mientras tomaba la cintura del otro, pero esta vez bajó un poco las manos hacia las caderas y luego hacia sus prominentes glúteos. Clavaba las uñas en la piel y Komaeda no parecía quejarse en lo absoluto, simplemente parecía no muy seguro de cómo se sentía. Hinata pensó que era momento de dejarle un poco de control a él así que, lamentablemente para él, lo soltó.

—Muévete tú, sé que puedes sorprenderme —llevó su mano a la mejilla sudorosa y enrojecida del albino, éste tragó en seco y asintió.

Pronto Komaeda estaba moviendo las caderas, a su propio ritmo, mientras que con los ojos cerrados parecía dejarse llevar por las sensaciones. Primero simplemente jadeaba, pero no tardó en comenzar a gemir otra vez. Quizás había encontrado el ángulo perfecto para enloquecer de placer.

Probablemente había sido así, ya que se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y, con el apoyo de sus brazos, podía cabalgar más cómodamente a Hinata. La velocidad del movimiento fue acelerando, y Hinata no lamentaba en lo absoluto el haber dejado al albino tomar riendas.

—Te ves muy bien... —Hinata admitió, creía que no lo había dicho en voz alta pero, bueno, ahí estaba. Realmente era una vista espléndida, su novio mostrando ante él todas sus debilidades.

El moreno no dudó ni un segundo en tomar la abandonada erección de Komaeda para poder masturbarla como era debido. E, incluso si los movimientos que el albino daba no eran tan rápidos y bruscos, podía sentir el clímax avecinarse.

—Más rápido... Me vengo...

En cambio de seguir sus órdenes, Komaeda salió de encima de él —ahogando un gemido— y se apresuró a posicionarse justo en frente de su erección. No era como si el moreno pudiese detenerse, había sido demasiado inesperado. Para cuando se dio cuenta, se había corrido en la cara de Komaeda, algo que este último parecía haber tenido planeado desde un principio.

—K-Ko... ¿Komaeda? —se encontraba completamente asombrado.

—Mm... ¿H-Hinata-kun? Ahh... —mientras tanto, Komaeda terminaba de tocarse lo suficiente como para venirse también. Pero, esta vez, fue sobre las sábanas.

—Acabamos de ducharnos... ¿P-Por qué has hecho eso? —Hinata fruncía el ceño, pero debía admitir que la escena en frente suyo era fenomenal y no podía estar enojado realmente. Komaeda, en cambio, se relamió los labios, saboreando la viscosa sustancia blanca que ocupaba gran parte de su rostro. Y al tener el cabello echado hacia atrás, la vista se hacía mil veces más placentera para Hinata.

—Es divertido, y más ahora que te haces el enojado —Komaeda rio, y el otro se limitó a rodar los ojos. Rápidamente había ido a buscar una toalla para poder limpiar él mismo la cara del albino, este último se quedó callado hasta que su novio hubo terminado—. Espero que realmente no estés enojado, tu esperanza fue tan increíble... Bueno, no te culparía si estás realmente molesto. Alguien como yo haciendo estupi...

—Komaeda —lo tomó de ambos lados de la cara, interrumpiéndolo—. Está bien, no estoy enojado. Sólo fue sorpresivo... P-Pero de veras que me gustó.

—¿Sí? —sonrió tímidamente, e instantáneamente recibió un beso fugaz en los labios.

—Sí, de verdad... Ahora durmamos, por favor.

Hinata quería tomar su ropa interior pero el cansancio le ganó y terminó acostándose completamente desnudo, al igual que Komaeda. Si iban a resfriarse, iban a hacerlo juntos.

El albino encontró cómodo el instalarse sobre el pecho de su novio, mientras él lo rodeaba con los brazos. Finalmente, iban a poder descansar. Aunque...

—Komaeda... —irónicamente, volvía a postergar su sueño.

—¿Sí, Hinata-kun?

—¿Te ha gustado...? Ya sabes, lo primero... —le costaba un poco hablar, pero seguramente que su novio debía estar igual de avergonzado al escuchar esa pregunta.

—¿Que si me ha gustado estar dentro de ti?

—¡N-No lo digas de esa manera!

—Lo siento —rio, mientras se seguía acomodando sobre el pecho de Hinata—. Ha sido... extraño, nuevo... Pero muy esperanzador, Hinata-kun.

—¿Lo volverías a hacer en otro momento?

—Si tú quieres… Si esa es tu esperanza, nunca podría negarla. Me sentí muy bien dentro de ti... —ocultaba su rostro con el cabello que ahora estaba un poco más seco, Hinata lo lamentaba pero, al mismo tiempo, se encontraba en la misma situación y agradecía que no se vieran a la cara—. Pero... ¿Realmente quieres volver a hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que sí, ya lo había dicho —aferró su abrazo a Komaeda, manteniéndolo presionado a él como si temiera que se fuera—. Me hiciste sentir muy bien... P-Pero no quiero hablar de esto, ¿sí? Es muy vergonzoso.

—Tú fuiste el que comenzó.

Komaeda volvió a reír, esa era la melodía que le ganaba el puesto a la de los gemidos de placer. Era la melodía de la alegría, la que le hacía sentir a Hinata que todo estaría bien, que podía estar seguro en brazos de Komaeda, como Komaeda podía estar seguro en sus brazos.

Más allá del placer, existía el amor que ambos sentían por el otro. Y ese sentimiento, el cual podía ser combinado con lujuria y genuina alegría al mismo tiempo, era lo que le impulsaba a creer en la esperanza tan inculcada por el albino.

—En fin... buenas noches, Hinata-kun —se despidió, plantando un rápido beso en el pecho descubierto del otro.

—Buenas noches, Komaeda —él entonces besó la frente de su novio, mientras acariciaba su peculiarmente adorable cabellera.

—Te amo -—ante esa declaración, Hinata sonrió y apagó la luz, cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en la verdadera felicidad que le provocaba estar junto a Komaeda, y también en la gran variedad de sentimientos que había descubierto junto a él ese día. Pura magia.

—También te amo... Mucho.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de caer en lo que sería el más profundo y esperanzador sueño de su vida. Sí, sus caderas dolían un poco pero... Komaeda debía sentirse igual. Tanto física como emocionalmente, se complementaban.

De eso trataba el amor después de todo, de estar seguros en los brazos del otro, de dejarse llevar por la felicidad. Así de loco era, algo mágico.

* * *

 **N/A:** _-sale del escondite- Hallo... Se supone que debería estar estudiando lol. Pero, típico, estás leyendo los apuntes de historia y se te ocurre mandarte un lemon de 6K... Lo normal. Es mi primera vez escribiendo algo tan explícito y con tantos cambios... KomaHina y HinaKoma hard en un mismo fic, MI SUEÑO SE HA HECHO REALIDAD. Ya me siento un poco más feliz conmigo misma x'D_

 _Esto compensará lo que, probablemente, no vaya a actualizar en las próximas semanas... Es una buena oferta, ¿no? El lemon siempre resuelve todo (?_

 _En fin... No se olviden de votar y comentar porque, pls, me esforcé muchísimo en no sentir tanta vergüenza al publicar esto jajaja... Ahhh, mejor lo publico antes de cambiar de opinión -se va corriendo-_

 _¡Nos leemos prontito!_


End file.
